manbuycowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bomb in the Toaster
Rufus has an idea to take over Great Auntie Beatrix's agony aunt podcast, which the clairvoyant kettle predicts will go badly. They get the kettle to help with the show, as knowing the future, he can give good advice. He advises Walter Mallon, a sentient but silent melon, how to become prime minister, which he goes on to do succesfully. As the agony aunt podcast was ruined by Howard, interupting with his own made up letters, Rufus doesnt feel like he can use his end song all about how great he is. Thankfully Howard calls himself from the future and sends an end song though the Time Fridge. He also warns himself that there is no such thing as a Bum Inspector, although he still believes Mr Fluck is a Bum inspector when he visits shortly afterwards. Characters Plot * Rufus * Howard * A. Kettle, the sentient clairvoyant kettle * Great Auntie Beatrix (recording) * Fredermick McKenzie (flashback) * Mr. Fluck * Walter Mallon * Prime Minister Sir Bolliver Talltree Mentioned * Uncle Norbert - built A. Kettle and Death Toaster * Auntie Melanoma - a zombie Sketches * Nomety Klosh * Doggety Dog * Dicky Smith * Mr Fluck * Colin - Scottish flight attendant, eaten by lion * Grett Binchleaf * BoySelDuk * Grandpappy Doo Sketches * Nomety Klosh & His Talking Dog - 'Mum Buy?' * Flucking at Nature with Mr Fluck and Colin * BoySelDuk album * Bincheleaf Trailer - and the adventure of time traveling to the past and accidentally inspiring Cervantes to write Don Quixote * Christmas for Radishes * The The The News * Guest Room - Grandpappy Doo cooking omelettes * Flashback to Uncle Mick Sex Talk Running Gags Dead Dogs - 1 * Nomety Klosh kills Doggety Dog ( He's not, he's f****king called Deadety Dead you c***) Crisps - 1 * Crisp Nazi letter Chicken Noise - 1 * End of end song Devices * Clairvoyant Kettle * Time Fridge - fixed by A Kettle and used to send end song back to this episode * Flashback Cupboard - to rememeber Uncle Mick's sex talk * Time Phone - called Howard from the future * Killing with knives toaster - defended itself from being broken by killing Great Auntie Beatrix Others Treehouse - Rufus things people who are in love and literally in a treehouse. Literally. Stings * Nomety Klosh Theme * My Name Is Fluck * BoySelDuk covers ** Remeber Unlce Mick ** Funky Chicken ** Uncle Howard is my Special Friend ** Insect Eating Man ** The Ballad of Johnny Doo ** Fishy Wishy ** Man Buy Cow * The The The News * Hows does it work? ** Who turns the sun off? ** Why do we need Denmark? ** Can I have a go on that tramp? ** What arn't toes called foot fingers? ** Can I have a hippo for my birthday? ** What's the opposite of milk? * Guest Room Quotes Trivia Great Auntie Beatrix uses theline 'This looks like a case of Donkey Dick Death' in the section where they play recordings of her old agony aunt podcast. This line was previously used in S1E4 The Howard in the Sack, by Auntie Susan, Rufus's Receptionist. Susan is just Rufus doing an impression of Great Auntie Beatrix. Howard's letter mentions brains splagging out, which is a call back to S1E1, The Body in the Kitchen, when the talk about kicking a dog to death.